1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for vending and contract-changing products involving contract.
2. Description of Related Arts
An automatic contract apparatus, as a means for making contracts for financial products and the like, performs personal identification and a credit check following it according to guidance screens. Further, an automatic vending apparatus is a terminal that enables drinking water and the like to be purchased from a machine when cash is entered to the machine. Presently, there are neither automatic contract apparatuses for vending products nor automatic vending apparatuses involving contract. For example, in the case of an automatic contract apparatus, a card capable of financing is only issued after a contract is concluded through communication with a remote operator by the unmanned automatic contract apparatus. Cash can be received by using an ATM with the card.